Dance at the gala (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Characters Gallery The Ballet.png Felicie (Evil Form).png Sherman Nate Licny and Clyde sky fall.png Transcript *(ding dong) *Jimmy Goourd: (singing mail song) *Henry: thanks jimmy (door slams then opens the box then sees a present for penny and tip) *Henry: what's this? *Sarah: some kinda cape? *Penny: Thats a.......tatto ballerina. *Henry: a what what? *Sherman: a present for my friends *(ding dong) *Henry: another mail...whats next? *Lisa Loud: Hello. Mishter Henry. *Henry Gardner: hello *Lisa: my loud shistersh are goin for a ballerina cort called danche at the gala *Sherman: what gala? *Penny: what is a gala? *Lisa: that gala (points to the ballet show) *Henry: black swan? *Lisa: yeah....i hope that Felicie's gets the Return. *Margo: i am gonna be there *stranger: (hides in the trash can) *(At dance of the gala) *Sherman: well looks like you 2 are going in right? Penny and Tip: yes we do *Penny and Tip: whoaaaaaaaaaahh.. *Sherman: what is happening with you 2? *Sherman: Woah *Nate: unbelivable. *Buster Moon: oh hello kids come in come in..im buster moon and this is your destiny. *Sherman: what destiny? *Buster Monn: a destiny of the theater *(civicians cheering) *Sherman: looks like you 2 are gonna practice right? *Tip and Penny: Shure we do *Loud Sisters: (running from the Make-Up Studio) *Sherman: thats a lot of kids rita. *Rita Loud: of course Sherman *Sherman: you shure have a lot of kids *Sherman: i hope there they doing.....PHH..Nevermind. *stranger: (appears on the celling) *(at Make-Up Studio) *Tip: you shure do good Penny *Penny: thanks *Tip: well how do i do? *Penny: its easy lets make it up so cute. *Tip: wow. *Manny the Mantis: Girls. the show begins in 90 segonds. *Sherman: well they dance very good *Clyde Mcbride: i have a bad felling about that. *Sherman: why? *Lincoln: Cause clyde sees Lori's cutie dance...she goin to bleeded a million times *Nate: how mutch? *Lincoln: so many times *Nate and Sherman (jaw drops) *Nate: shure...i'm nate..nate gardner and this is Sherman....my good friend. *Lincoln: did you met your friend? *Clyde: dude thats awesome. *Nate: I Love it. *(At the Destiny) *Stranger: (appears wals slowly then she saw a red haired girl named felicie) *Margo: hello am i late? *Penny: its 70 Segons will be late. *Edith: time to make up. *Penny: now put on your ballet costume * * Stranger: (walks closely to Felicie about to be the Ballerina) *Felice: Now thats a ballerina. *Margo: who are you *Penny: my name is Penny and this is my friend Tip *Tip: nice to meet you *Stranger: (about to knock out with his chloroform-soaked rag over felicie's mouth) *Margo: oh sorry, your name is Ted right *Ted: Ted wiggins the name ima dancer. *Audrey: (giggles) *Blu: all right where is that girl....meh lets get do it. *(at the Make-Up room) *(Felicie Muffled screams when the Stranger knock out with his chloroform-soaked rag over felicie's mouth) *Blu: you must be Margo * * Margo: margo's the name and edith and agnes are my friends *Blu: I Hope felicie's okay....or worse. *(at the Make-Up room) *Ted: i guess there everyone is ready *All: on it. *Ox (UglyDolls): 10 Segonds! :) *Margo: 10 seconds *All: lets go (all run) *(at the Make-Up room) *(Felicie fells down to the Floor gettin knocked out) *(Felicie snoring) *Stranger: sweet girl. *Margo: well i must practice *Sulley: ladies and gentlemans, I Give you the black swan dance. *Stranger: oh no i'm late. (takes of the hood then a Disguise becames felicie then runs out) *Ox: you're late felicie. *Stranger/Felicie: sorry. *(Swan Lake plays) *(All dancing the swan lake) *Lightning McQueen: all right everyone is ready right, except you Felicie because you are not dancing tonight *Stranger/Felicie: but i'm ready. *Lightning McQueen: Well stop being Late. okay? 3:( *Woody: Sulley, Lightning McQueen, it's a stranger don't talk to strangers *Felicie: (muffled scream) *Woody: wait a minute. thats not felicie at this its! *Stranger: (gets out of disguise then he turned into a normal as felice's dark form) *Lightning McQueen: come at me if you dare *Dark Felicie: (grabs felicie then bounds and gags felicie then escapes) *Henry: (sees Dark Felicie taking Felicie) Felicie? was change his hair as black and his eyes looked red...Felicie gets captured...Sherman and Nate save felicie from the evil woman. *Sherman and Nate: lets go. *Nate: you coming Lincoln and Clyde? *Lincoln and Clyde: i will turn into a super hero. *Margo: what about the dance? *Sulley: you girls dance to the swan lake Pause the Music Please. *Girls: awww.... *(Sherman, Lincoln, Clyde, And Nate chasing the Dark Felicie) *Lightning McQueen: i need to speed up *Sherman: hey racer over here. *Lightning McQueen: jump on my hoof and hold on your hand tight. *Sherman: you don't have a hoof you have a tire *Lightning McQueen: oh i mean. grab and hold my bumper *Lightning McQueen: Hold On i am gonna send you flying *Lincoln and Clyde: this is gonna hurt. *Sherman, Nate, Lincoln and Clyde (screaming) *Sherman: where are we? *Clyde: Water where in the water agin and there it is (pints to dark felicie) * * Sherman: lets catch her *Sherman: (kicks the bomb then he exploted when they launched) *Sherman: now we are going fast *Dark Felicie: (runs fastly) *Sherman: Dangit *Lincoln: WE GONNA MAKE IT FASTER! (grabs a salsa picante and serving into a gas into a Exploted Gas) *Clyde: LINCOLN THATS A SALSA.... *(BOOM! then the Cars goes Maximun Faster) *Sherman: now this is faster than a snail *Nate: LOOK OUT! *(sees a Ramp then he flyies upon the City) *Sherman: we need more speed to catch her *(sherman uses a Explosive Oil to get the Car full of Gas) *Lincoln: Sherman! Wha the... *(BOOOM!!!) *Sherman: now hands up *(the boost goes faster and faster than a giant expolted dinamite) *Sherman, Nate, Lincoln and Clyde: (screaming) *Dark Felicie: (squeals then gets hited) *Dark Felicie (gets punched by Clyde) *Dark Felicie: its time to burn kiddies. *Clyde: End of Bride! *Dark Felicie: huh? (sees the end of Bridge) HOLY MACARANA!!! *Sherman, Nate, Lincoln and Clyde: JUMP! (screaming and jump into the Water) *Dark Felicie: (fells down to the grass) *(a car exploted a EXTREMED Boom) *Dark Felicie: (groan) *Sherman: let's get out of here *Sherman, Nate, Lincoln and Clyde: (all running in panic as the car about to get hit) *(BOOOOM!!!) *Sherman, Nate, Lincoln and Clyde: (Pant) *Tip: where is Sherman and the others? *Tip and Sherman: Sherman, Nate! *Lynn Loud, Rita Loud, Henry and Sarah:Son! *Henry: oh i'm so worried about you don't you ever do that again but iso prud at you. *Lynn Loud: its okay kid its okay *Lincoln: Darky! *(Dark Felicie rising up but he turned into a Normal form) *Felicie: ooooohh...what happened. *Sherman: you know what Nate lets go inside, Penny do your best *Felicie: am i dead? *Blu: nope. what are you scaring his kids? *Felicie: it wasa strangest dream i ever heard blu. a Giant porfume blacked monster gets hited slowly but who?......know what lets go inside. *Pedro: ...arkward. *(at inside the gala) *(Swan Lake song plays resumed) *Lincoln: its so cute. *Sherman: (smiles) *Nate: (whoaaah) *Clyde: (bleeds his nose so cudly) *Lincoln: Clyde, not again *Clyde: sorry lincy..(nosebleed stops) *(Swan Lake song ends and everybody claps) Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE